1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a laundry machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a laundry machine capable of removing wrinkles from laundry during a drying operation for the laundry, with a compact configuration.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Typically, a laundry dryer, which is a kind of a laundry machine, is a home appliance used to dry laundry, mainly clothes, completely washed, using hot air. Generally, such a laundry dryer includes a drum for holding laundry to be dried therein, and a drive source for driving the drum, a heater for heating air introduced into the drum, and a blower unit for sucking air into the drum or outwardly discharging air from the drum.
Laundry dryers may be classified into electric type dryers and gas type dryers, based on the type of the system for heating air, namely, the type of the heater. The electric type laundry dryer heats air, using heat generated from an electrical resistance. On the other hand, the gas type laundry dryer heats air, using heat generated in accordance with the combustion of gas.
Laundry dryers may also be classified into condensation type dryers and exhaustion type dryers. In the condensation type dryer, air, which has become humid after being heat-exchanged with laundry to be dried, is circulated without being outwardly discharged. The air is heat-exchanged with ambient air through a separate condenser. In accordance with this heat exchange, condensed water is generated, and is then outwardly discharged. In the exhaustion type dryer, air, which has become humid after being heat-exchanged with laundry to be dried, is directly discharged to the outside of the laundry dryer.
Laundry dryers may also be classified into top loading type dryers and front loading type dryers in accordance with the laundry loading type. In the top loading type dryer, laundry to be dried is loaded into the laundry dryer through the top of the laundry dryer. On the other hand, in the front loading type dryer, laundry to be dried is loaded into the laundry dryer through the front side of the laundry dryer.
Meanwhile, conventional laundry dryers as mentioned above have the following problems.
Typically, in a laundry dryer, laundry spin-dried after being completely washed is loaded so that it can be dried. In this case, the laundry, which has been washed using water, has wrinkles due to the principle of the water washing. In the drying course carried out in the laundry dryer, however, the wrinkles cannot be completely removed. In order to remove the wrinkles still remaining on drying objects, such as laundry, completely dried in conventional drying machines, it is necessary to perform ironing additionally.
There may be wrinkles, rumples or holds (hereinafter, “wrinkles”) on laundry in case clothes other than laundry completely washed are stored or used in a typical manner. To this end, it has been required to develop an apparatus capable of conveniently removing wrinkles generated during the storage or use of clothes rather than wrinkles generated during the drying.